<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concerto by Zoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703529">Concerto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa'>Zoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo After Dark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, ben likes that rey's dress bares her shoulders, considering everything else was covered up, early 1900s, historical accuracy is questionable, i cannot seem to get away from historical au's, inspired by Rachmaninoff's second concerto, really low necklines in those days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is upset with Ben for being late to an important performance and he must make it up to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo After Dark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2246115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concerto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously, go listen to this concerto. I cannot describe how much I love it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">From her second story box, Rey could see the theater below her buzzing with activity. Ushers assisted patrons to their seats, some stopping in the aisle to talk to dear friends or mere acquaintances, causing a blockage, like a dam. And when they finally moved on, a flood of people flowed behind them, only for the stream to cease again when someone called out to another. Rey smiled when a particular old lady insisted to her usher that she absolutely must sit beside the young gentleman with whom she was speaking, though her ticket was for a different section. The heavy drone of human voices was met by an eruption of strings, the accompanying orchestra warming up in the pit. Upon the stage sat a grand piano, awaiting the artist for whom the people in the theater had come to hear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey looked to her left, at the seat which yet sat empty, and sighed. He was late. She hadn’t been embarrassed to arrive alone, his promise to join her before the orchestra began to tune carrying her through the idle conversations and curious questions of their friends who wondered where he was. An announcement was made that the evening’s concerto was about to commence and the flurry below Rey’s box increased. In a matter of minutes, everyone was seated but Rey was still alone. She stood and smoothed out the folds of her dress, the white gloves that covered her arms up to her elbows a stark contrast to the smooth, forest green satin. Approaching the scarlet velvet curtain which provided the box privacy from the hall outside, she peeked out, seeking her elusive husband. The usher standing outside started at her appearance but Rey closed the curtain before he could say a word, embarrassed enough now that she wanted to avoid speaking to anyone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The lights dimmed, leaving the theater in darkness save for the stage, and she sighed and returned to her seat. A few announcements were made concerning future performances, giving Ben some more time to arrive, but he didn’t. The orchestra played its first notes and Rey gave up on her wayward spouse, determined to enjoy the evening despite his absence. He knew very well that Rachmaninoff was a favorite of hers, especially this concerto, the second, which made his abandonment all the more disappointing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At the same moment the orchestra finished its introduction and the pianist entered the performance, a large presence settled into the seat at her left and Rey glanced over to see the silhouette of her husband removing his cloak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re late,” she whispered and even in the dark she could tell he grimaced.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My apologies, my love,” he murmured, leaning in close so that she could hear over the music. “Poe had many questions for the board.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey sniffed and turned her gaze to the stage, watching the artist, admiring how he melted into his performance. It was the only way to play this piece, in her opinion: to give in entirely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me,” Ben whispered, lips at her ear, sending a shiver down Rey’s spine and distracting her from the pianist. “I promise I will make it up to you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And how will you do that, husband?” she asked, still annoyed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A brief kiss to the shell of her ear was his answer and her heart skipped. Another to her lobe, his full lips sucking in the pearl earring, a complement to the pearls which adorned the low, sweet-heart neckline of her dress. Rey’s eyelids fluttered as he traveled down her cheek, her jaw; she tilted her head as his mouth caressed her throat, and yet still further, to her bare shoulder. Warmth bloomed in her core and she adjusted her seat, her chest rising and falling in quick breaths, faster than the pace of the music. One of his arms he draped around the back of her chair as he sidled closer, the other appeared at her waist before drifting farther, fingers slowly edging up her skirt…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was forgetting himself. She would remind him. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey abruptly gripped his wrist and he ceased all movement, lifting his head from her shoulder to meet her gaze, his burning, begging her to allow him to continue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your gloves,” she whispered, eyes flicking down to the black leather that still covered his hands and then back. “Take them off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His lips trembled with a forced exhale and he immediately tugged the gloves off with his teeth, letting them fall without care. Rey knew he wanted to kiss her, even in the low light from the stage she could see his eyes focus on her mouth. But this she could not allow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You have embarrassed me greatly,” she said, and turned once again to the concerto, to the piano and its melancholy melody. Yet still she heard Ben’s low hum before his hand, now free of the glove, continued its journey. His lips pressed light kisses to her shoulder as her skirts shifted, his hand disappearing beneath them. Rey nearly shook with anticipation, though she did her best not to show it. He was being punished, after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me,” he murmured again, mouth warm against her flushed skin, fingers gliding along her thigh. “Rey…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He cupped her, one long finger dipping inside, and Rey almost slipped, having to grind her teeth to avoid releasing a soft whimper. A swift stroke and she gripped the arms of her chair tightly but refused to make a sound. She heard his disappointed grunt and a satisfied smile danced around her mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then his thumb pressed just <em>there</em> and she let herself reflexively rock into his hand, her body yearning for more friction. But still she was quiet, stare focused on the performance, her lungs taking deep, careful breaths. His mouth continued to work her throat, not enough to mar her skin - no need for everyone to know what happened in the Solo box while the lights were out - but enough to make it a struggle not to writhe as he continued to tease her beneath her skirts. But he was slow, agonizingly slow until… until his fingers began to match the pace of the music and Rey suddenly knew where he wanted to take her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a certain section in the piece, her favorite, that rose and rose until the piano soared wondrously with the orchestra. It was there he was guiding her and she loved him all the more for it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey lifted the hand nearest him and slipped it into his hair, tightening her fingers in his dark locks as her head fell back, finally distracted from the stage, finally allowing him to know how he affected her. The music filled her ears as his fingers filled her again and again, her entire being consumed on all fronts and it was <em>glorious</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She very nearly stopped breathing as the concerto flew toward its highest point, so, so ready for it, more than she ever had been before. And when the music peaked Ben’s fingers curled inside her, touching her in that place he knew would bring her ecstasy, and she would have alarmed the theater with her scream had Ben not placed his other hand gently over her mouth. Rey moaned into his palm as she fluttered around his fingers. The piano gentled and her hips rocked against him in time, his movements slowed to allow her recovery.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he withdrew, removing his hand from her skirt and mouth, she took hold of his lapels and kissed him, uncaring if anyone saw. He grinned against her mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Am I forgiven?” he whispered and Rey kissed him again, lightly, before lifting her lips to his ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes,” she breathed and he shuddered. “All is forgiven.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Forgiven, but not forgotten.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey would remember <em>this</em> event very fondly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>